Other Half
by dinky1
Summary: Andie, Jen and Joey keep to the pact that they made at Jen's non-birthday party and meet up 5 years later. Were their predictions correct and can you guess who ended up with whom? A pure fluffy, angst-free fic. Let me know what you think :)


Other Half  
  
COMMENTS: Ok this is a corny, fluffy, minus-angst, one parter that I wrote in one sitting instead of writing my dissertation. Just a little bit of anst-free fun, with a little bit of Guess Who! Andie, Joey and Jen keep to the pact they made on Jen's fake birthday. As they catch up on each other's lives, it is your job to guess who ended up with whom. ENJOY (  
  
Joey entered Starbucks allowing the warm, delicious aroma to consume her senses as she looked around for the two familiar faces she was meant to be meeting. Her eyes finally sought out a very pregnant Andie Mcphee sitting on a sofa waving frantically her way.  
  
"Andie! Look at you." Joey approached her.  
  
"No don't get up." She leaned down to hug her so that she wouldn't have to struggle to stand up.  
  
"Thanks Jo, it takes me about 10 minutes to get out of a chair." Andie rolled her eyes.  
  
"I'm sure." Joey looked at her in amazement. "You're enormous."  
  
"Thanks." Andie laughed.  
  
"No wow- I mean I haven't seen you since your wedding, never mind since you've been pregnant. How are you feeling?"  
  
"Ach, nauseous for most of the time. The rest of the time very emotional."  
  
"And how is that husband of yours?"  
  
Andie smiled, her face brightening at the mere mention of the love of her life.  
  
"He's as gorgeous as ever. He sends you his love."  
  
"Well I hope I'll be seeing him myself."  
  
"Hey- no catching up until I'm present." A voice was heard from behind them.  
  
"Jen!" Joey stood up to hug her other friend.  
  
"I can't believe Capeside has a Starbucks!" Jen exclaimed. "I feel like I'm home now."  
  
"Well old Capeside is going up in the world."  
  
"Andie, look at you! Last time I saw, you were barely showing." She leaned down to hug her pregnant friend.  
  
"I know- and now I look like a whale!"  
  
"When did you guys last see each other?" Joey asked as Jen settled herself down in a chair.  
  
"Erm, Jack's birthday wasn't it?" Jen looked at Andie for confirmation.  
  
"Yeah" Andie nodded. "David made a dinner party so we went up to Boston and Jen and her bloke came down from New York."  
  
"Oh, it sucks living so far from you all." Joey pouted.  
  
"Well I visited you guys in LA, so its Andie's turn next."  
  
"Somehow I don't think that will be happening any time soon!" Andie exclaimed as they all laughed.  
  
"I'm so glad we kept our pact and met up today." Andie turned seriously to them. "I'm just sorry that we couldn't go to a bar or have a nice meal- it's just I get so tired that I can hardly function after 7pm." She shook her head and rolled her eyes.  
  
"Don't be silly, as long as we're all here it doesn't matter where we are. Can you believe it's been five years?" Joey shook her head.  
  
"I don't know- I think it seems longer." Jen interjected. "I mean so much has happened since then- it feels like a life time ago."  
  
"Well, I'm glad we kept to our pact."  
  
"What did your fellas say when you told them about it?" Jen asked them.  
  
"Well I forced him to clear his schedule so that we could both fly out here- he didn't mind at all as we haven't been back to Capeside since last Christmas." Joey looked a little sad. "I mean I love it in LA but it's so far. Every time I see Alex he has grown so much. I feel as if I'm missing out on so much and of course I wish I was closer to Bessie."  
  
"I can't believe the one time you come back to Capeside- we're in Italy. I was so annoyed we missed each other. You've got to try and visit more." Andie pleaded.  
  
"I know; it's just hard because we both have such busy schedules. But you'll be glad to know that we're planning on having the wedding here."  
  
"In Capeside?" Jen exclaimed. "You're not having the whole big LA wedding?"  
  
Joey shook her head.  
  
"No way- we thought a small intimate gathering of close family and friends by the creek would be more meaningful. I mean here is where it all began!"  
  
"Damn, and I thought it would be a great excuse for an impromptu holiday."  
  
"Have you set a date?"  
  
"Some time in the summer probably, when we can both get time off work. We're going to try and make some arrangements while we're here."  
  
"It's so exciting!" Andie shrieked. "I can't wait."  
  
"What about your husband Andie?"  
  
"Well, when I told him about our pact he rolled his eyes and mumbled something about women, but I think he's quite excited to see you guys again. And since we live in Capeside it didn't muck up either of our schedules so it was fine."  
  
"And I think it's great that we shipped them off together tonight as well. They could do with some re-acquainting themselves." Joey remarked.  
  
"Wow guys. When we predicted on that night where we'd be in five years time, how wrong were we?" Jen exclaimed in disbelief. "I guess it shows how little you know."  
  
"That is so true- I mean notice how there was no talk of men in our predictions?"  
  
"Or babies!" Andie added.  
  
"Right" Jen smiled. "Yet here we all are." She pointed to Andie- "you're about to pop!" Her dramatic tone caused Joey and Andie to erupt into hysterics. "And here's Joey planning a wedding. While I appear to have succeeded in achieving the impossible and being happy in a serious relationship."  
  
"So how serious is your serious relationship?" Joey pried.  
  
Jen smiled and blushed as she looked down.  
  
"I think this is it guys." She said quietly as if embarrassed to admit it.  
  
"Awwww." Andie swooned. "Do I hear more wedding bells in the air?"  
  
"All he has to do is ask."  
  
"Wow- I never thought I'd hear you gush like that." Joey exclaimed wide eyed.  
  
"Hey I can gush with the rest of them- just don't tell anyone."  
  
"And to think you were going to write a thesis on why men suck!" Andie reminded them as they cracked up.  
  
"You know what I think is also really weird." Joey interjected. "We all knew the guys that we have ended up with at the time, yet none of them featured in our predictions."  
  
"Well I have to say that I don't think there's any surprise that you two ended up engaged." Jen told Joey, she then looked at Andie. "And you two, I didn't think that would happen, even though you are made for each other."  
  
"We are aren't we?" Andie smiled.  
  
"I hate how smug we are!" Jen shouted.  
  
"But you were definitely the shocker!" Joey told her pointedly. "I mean who would have thought it??"  
  
"Yeah, but he seemed different when he walked back into my life. We literally just bumped into each other in a book store in Boston. I didn't even know he was studying there. He forced me to have dinner with him, and as much as I wanted to deny it, we had a great time and it all went up from there."  
  
"I think it's amazing that he got you to move back to New York."  
  
"Yeah well, for as long as I resisted it, I think that I was just in denial about how right it is for me."  
  
"We also just bumped into each other." Andie looked thoughtful. "It was in the grocery store. I had just come back from Italy and had absolutely no clue what I wanted to do next. And he had just returned home after finding a job in Capeside. As no one else was around- I mean you guys were still in Boston, we would hang out together."  
  
"How long before you actually got together?" Joey asked.  
  
"Well, not for a few months. I think we were in denial that we were falling for each other, but we spent every waking second that was free together."  
  
"I never did find out how you two actually got together."  
  
"Oh this is a great story!" Jen exclaimed as Andie smiled remembering the night that changed her life.  
  
"We went on this double date- I don't know why as it was our first dates with both, but I guess we thought it would be easier. Anyways, we thought the date was going well, mainly because we were having fun with each other- and not our dates without even realising it. Suddenly his date stands up to go to the bathroom, and about 5 minutes later my date is told that there's a call for him. It was only 20 minutes later that we actually realised that neither of them had returned."  
  
"They ditched you??" Joey's eyes went wide.  
  
Andie nodded laughing.  
  
"So what happened?"  
  
"I got all upset. I started sulking and venting about how I'd never find anyone. I'd had a string of bad dates and hadn't had a serious relationship for about three years so I was in a real self-deprecating phase. So there I was, emotionally waxing lyrical about how no one wants to be with me, and all that crap; and then, and I remember this moment clearer than any other moment of my life- he looked down at me with his beautiful eyes, and I just fell into them. And then he said in this low husky voice-'They don't know what they're missing'. I know it sounds corny, but our eyes just locked and he gave me that look- you both know his look."  
  
"Oh yeah." Joey and Jen nodded smiling in acknowledgment.  
  
"And that was it- we both leaned in- and have never looked back."  
  
"That is adorable."  
  
"Well you know how we got together."  
  
Andie nodded.  
  
"I take pride in that as it happened at our wedding!"  
  
"It was such a beautiful evening."  
  
"It's terrible that we haven't all been together since."  
  
"We really need to make a better effort at this friend thing." Andie looked at them seriously. "I want my baby knowing all his aunts and uncles."  
  
"You're right Andie." Joey nodded in agreement "It shouldn't take a drunken pact to have got us here."  
  
"Er, as I seem to recall you were the only inebriated party there on the night." Jen teased as Joey coloured and hid her face in her hands.  
  
"Don't! When Pacey told me afterwards about how I acted I almost died!"  
  
"You're fun when drunk!" Jen continued mortifying her friend. "I say after Andie's had the baby we all get together for a girly night of drunken pleasure. We'll get the guys to babysit."  
  
"And who says we'll let you out?" A familiar male voice infused its way into their girly chat and they turned around to see three distinguished men that they all knew and loved.  
  
"Well, well, well guys." Pacey turned to Dawson and Drew jovially. "Check out the beautiful women in this place- I don't know why we wasted so much time in that bar- I think we may be able to score here."  
  
"I wonder how our other, better halves will feel about that." Dawson played along.  
  
"Nah, they wouldn't mind." Drew interjected.  
  
"Oh wouldn't they?" Jen raised her eye brow smiling and chuckles were heard all around as they each hugged and greeted those friends that they hadn't seen for too long.  
  
"And who says you guys are invited to our girl bonding session?" Joey asked.  
  
"Admit it Potter, you love us." Pacey glibbed as he sat next to the love of his life, wrapping an arm around her shoulder as he kissed her cheek tenderly.  
  
"Besides, we missed you." Dawson took the hand of his girl, entwining his fingers with hers.  
  
Drew pulled the woman he loved up from her chair, ignoring her protests, so that he could sit on it and pull her into his lap.  
  
"Isn't that better?" He spoke into her ear causing a small smile to shine on her face.  
  
"So what did you say about us?" Drew turned to the rest of the girls.  
  
"Please! You think that's all we talk about- guys?"  
  
"Of course it is Mcphee- we're the centre of your world."  
  
"Pfft. You wish." She slapped Pacey's arm affectionately.  
  
"I told them we're planning on having the wedding here." Joey told Dawson as they shared an excited smile in anticipation of the event.  
  
"Pacey said he'd be my best man."  
  
"Well it's a difficult job, but someone has to do it." Pacey put on his superhero voice, causing the others to laugh.  
  
"Oh I forgot to ask you guys to be my bridesmaids." Joey turned to Jen and Andie.  
  
"Joey we'd be honoured." Andie exclaimed.  
  
"As long as I don't have to wear a meringue dress I'm in!" Jen smiled.  
  
"Don't worry- I'll send you the material and you can design it yourselves."  
  
Jen looked at Drew as they spoke of the wedding, blushing and berating herself for wishing it was her day that they were planning. She knew that he was the one for her, it surprised her at the time, but now she didn't know how she could think otherwise. She knew that their day would come when they were ready. She was just beginning to feel very ready right now.  
  
"Andie, I hope I'm not out of line in saying that you look beautiful, I mean you're positively beaming. Pregnancy really suits you." Dawson told his friend openly.  
  
"She does doesn't she." Pacey swelled with pride as he looked at his wife, the mother of his baby.  
  
It still caused a flutter of amazement every time he thought about it. She was the mother of his child. He couldn't believe how lucky he was, often questioning how he deserved someone as wonderful as Andie. She was his life, his reason for being. They had saved each other once again, after bumping into one another when both their lives were at an anti-climactic cross road. He was at a loss in Boston after all his friends were graduating and going on with their lives in separate directions. He had to return to Capeside after Doug once again found him employment in a new restaurant opening. He was shocked the day his life changed when he bumped into Andie Mcphee in the grocery store. He had been in Capeside for two months and was finding it incredibly lonely. She became his friend, his confident, and his advisor; and he hers. She had returned from Italy independent, confident and with a rekindled optimism that was even more infectious and amazing as he remembered. Her parents had moved back to Capeside and after living so far away from them for so long, she decided to live near them for a while. Jack had stayed in Boston with his boyfriend David and she began to work as a guidance counsellor at Capeside High. They only really had each other, and he fell back in love with her as easy as the first time. It just took him many agonising months to make his move. But when he did, he realised the wait was worth it. He ate, breathed, slept and lived for Andie. He couldn't bear spending any time apart from her and he soon knew that he had to make her his wife. So he did, and had never been happier.  
  
"So when's the big day?" Drew asked.  
  
"Five weeks tomorrow." Pacey answered him, placing his hand affectionately over his wife's bump as they shared an intimate smile that acknowledged their mutual excitement and happiness.  
  
Their friends watched them, a smile gracing each of their faces as they felt the incredible love and contentment on display in front of them.  
  
"I can feel her kicking." Pacey's face lit up. He turned to the others as he felt his baby's thumps. "I'm still amazed every time."  
  
"Her?" Joey asked.  
  
Andie rolled her eyes.  
  
"Pacey's convinced it's a girl. I on the other hand think it's going to be a boy."  
  
"How?" Dawson asked.  
  
"Mother's instinct."  
  
"And what about father's instinct?" Pacey interjected, a flutter going through his stomach as he said the word father.  
  
"I feel a bet coming on." Drew mused.  
  
"No way are you betting on the sex of our baby!" Andie shrieked causing them all to laugh.  
  
"You're going to be great parents." Joey acknowledged.  
  
"Thanks Jo." Pacey looked up at her touched.  
  
"Yeah, that means a lot to us." Andie shared her husband's sentiment.  
  
Drew noticed that Jen had been silent for a while. He watched as she looked at Pacey and Andie, her eyes observing their sweet interactions and blissful expressions when they looked at each other. He had bought a ring two months earlier but wasn't sure if she was ready to take the next step in their relationship. But being here today made him realise that what Pacey and Andie have, what Dawson and Joey were going to have, is what he wanted. And if he wasn't wrong, the expression on Jen's face said the same thing. His mind was made up and he was going to ask her when the right moment came.  
  
Pacey noticed Andie yawn and looked at his watch.  
  
"6:25. It's time for me to take you home missy."  
  
"I feel like a child." Andie sighed. "I can't do anything on my own anymore." Pacey helped her up and put his hand behind her back for her to lean and balance on.  
  
"Well we're here until next week- I promised Lilly we'd stay a while. So we have plenty of time to spend together." Dawson acknowledged as they all stood up.  
  
"We're going back to Boston tonight- but maybe we'll come down this weekend with Jack and David?" Jen looked at Drew who nodded in approval.  
  
"That's great we'll be all together for the weekend! Plus Jack!" Andie exclaimed.  
  
Drew smiled to himself, hoping that there would be an extra reason to celebrate by then.  
  
Hugs, kissed and warm 'see you soons' made their rounds as they took their leaves, each one looking forward to the weekend.  
  
THE END 


End file.
